MarzipanHomestar66
by keyz05
Summary: MarzipanHomestar66 in a COMPLETE NUTSHELL! Enjoy and Review! :)


It dark cloudy afternoon in Free Country, USA. A few days after Deep Claw's attack. Every kid was at school, except for Specs who has to stay home with her mother Oriana. Specs was not liking it. Her mother got frustrated of her eye condition and she needed to take action on it.

Specs was not going to school, because her mother was writing notes on how to treat her eyes. She closed her Journal and had get something outside for her daughter.

"Now Shelly," Oriana told. "Be a good girl and wait for your mother." Specs shakily nodded. Her mother left. Specs was now alone in the living room. Completely unaware that mother may abuse her. She felt that she needed not eye treatment, but Specs felt torture.

Her mother place electric wires on her eyes. So that she remain calm and not move any muscle. If she disobeyed her. Her mother would torture her terribly.

_(I-I don't want this...)_

(Someone please help me!)

* * *

Her hope was from someone else but her.

Homestar Jr. knew that this was not right. Feeling that Oriana was doing something terrible to Specs. He nervousness grew high as he had to skip school to do something. He had this thought.

_(Specs is getting Tortured.)_

* * *

The young was holding a sharp lance that he was going to use to save Specs. He knew that no one would not like this, but Homestar Jr. made a choice.

"Enough is enough."

He went on walking with sharp frown on his face. He felt uncomfortable. But made a choice. He decides to find out what was going on with Specs. She was already not liking her own mother. Those ache's she was not good at all.

Homestar Jr. lightly stepped in with the sharp black lance he had. He looked around and sawed the young girl on the couch shivering. Specs thought that her mother.

"P-Please... I don't want it anymore."

Homestar Jr. spoke up.

"Specs. It's me!"

"Homestar Jr."

Specs looked up as she heard that voice before and was in tears. Homestar Jr. went to her and hugged her. He looked around in hope that nothing bad was happening. He then went back to Specs.

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

Specs nodded. But then the door opened and you guessed it...

"Oh, Homestar Jr."

Oriana came with frown to her face as she sawed the young armless boy skipping school and holding a sharp lance. It was disappointing to her.

"Skipping school to save my daughter is that correct?" Oriana asked. Homestar Jr. frowned.

"This is unacceptable," Homestar Jr. "What you are doing is abuse! To your own daughter Specs!" Oriana signed.

"Homestar Jr. what you are doing is pathetic." Oriana told. "I must get rid of her eye treatment and that's it."

"But!" It was cut off.

"No buts!" Oriana yelled. "Now put that damn Lance down and let me do the work."

Homestar Jr. knew that he would punished for skipping school. He had put the Lance down and looked at Specs.

"Specs, go to your mother."

She was shocked.

"What! But-"

"Just do it!"

Specs looked down not giving her mother a smile. She decided not to talk. Oriana came close to her and smiled.

"That's a good girl," she said. "Now give your mother a smile."

Specs did not respond, but did notice her boyfriend picking up a lance and was ready to strike. Oriana was confused on Specs facial expression, but the turned around as Homestar Jr. picked the lance again.

The young boy used his adrenaline to stab her in chest, thus yelling while letting go of her daughter. Oriana hands were on the floor while coughing blood. She breathing heavily and Homestar Jr. was already shaking. He was tearing up.

"S-So it like this huh... Homestar Jr.!" Oriana was shrieking with blood in her mouth. "That you would try to kill me!"

"I'll stop if you stop..." Homestar Jr. demanded. Oriana brought out her metallic device and looked at Specs.

"Never..."

**"Homestar Jr.! HELP!" **Specs said as she was getting hurt from the electricity from the wires. Oriana was laughing. Homestar Jr. was angry.

**"Stop this! NOW!"**

Oriana ignored the boy. Homestar Jr. knew that this was not the case... Only one TERRIBLE option remained for the young boy.

"You would make me a murderer to save your daughter?" Homestar Jr. said tears of rage flowing down his cheeks. It was already the end of the Hero of Free Country, USA. Oriana laughed while Specs's jaw dropped on what her boyfriend just said.

"You are so pathetic you know that?" Oriana gurgled in blood. Homestar Jr. was angry. He pulled the sharp lance under her chest and Oriana coughed out blood as she fell straight to floor while making on final breath. Both Specs and Homestar Jr. remained shock. They had no idea what to do. He felt his adrenaline going very high.

_(She should of not made a good decision...)_

But then the thinkable happens. Monocle came home in which she was looking for Homestar Jr. as he was not at school. Her jaw dropped at the horrible sight in front of her.  
It was her mother dead on the floor. Killed by Homestar Jr. while trying to protect was already breathing. "Is...This..." She was hardy.

"...Yes..." The boy told.

Without warning Monocle gave Homestar Jr. a hard slap to the face. Specs fell crying very hard. Monocle even tried to wake her mother...

_But no response..._

Monocle in rage. Rammed Homestar Jr. hard, almost knocking him out. Specs gave a large scream before blacking out.

* * *

In the Free Country detention center. Laid Homestar Jr. charged with First-Degree Murder. With his family devastated they hire a Criminal Lawyer.

But in the end...

_He was found __**GUILTY!**_


End file.
